Desire Driven
by CassaQueen
Summary: Computer was damaged, now working on again. Well be posted soon. Kakashi and Sakura have always had a special bond. He loves her, and she him, but neither really knows how the other feels. Not being able to take anymore, Kakashi comes up with a plan to figure out just where they stand. Little does he know, Sandra o


**_Disclamer: I do not own any characters in this story. All credit goes to creator of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _Hello everyone! thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my story! This is my first fanfic as well as my first lemon, and i do not have a beta at the moment, so ill try my best to make it legible and enjoyable :) I'm only planning this to be a short story(Maybe 4 chapters in total?) but we'll see where it goes._**

 ** _KakaSaku rated Mature for a reason! There will be fluff and all that good stuffs, with lemon to come later.. POV shifts between the two of them. hope you like it 3 :)._**

"..." - talking

' _abc' - thinking_

 ** _'abc' - Inner Sakura_**

 ** _Ages: Kakashi-37 Sakura-24_**

 ** _Sakura POV_**

I take a deep breath before raising my glass to my lips and down the burning liquid in one swallow, feeling the fire trail down my throat before pooling in my stomach. I slam it down next to the other empty glasses and signal the Barkeep to keep them coming. He sets another shot in front of me and I pull it to me and run my finger around the rim a few times, giving him a nod of appreciation. _'Damn Tsunade! I wish she wouldn't force me to drink with her so much. This bar does not possibly have enough liquor to rivel how much she forces into me during the long all nighters we pull in her office.'_ I look at the smooth brown surface of the whisky, and study my reflection. My normally bright green eyes are dulled and my skin has a sickly pale tint to it, from stress or the drink i don't know which.

 _'Why am I drinking anyways? What's the point?' **'Because Outer, you saw Kakashi with some little tramp hanging on his arm once again! Just admit it already! You love him and you're jealous that he won't pay attention to you like that.'**_ I shake my head as I prepare to argue with my inner self. _' No way Inner! I care about him of course, but strictly as my ex-sensei and my friend. I couldn't care less if he has a different one night stand every night.'_ My Inner self smirks at me. _**'Oh yeah? Then why did you train for five extra hours right after you saw them? And why are we still trying not to think of the way she was sliding her hand down to his...'** ' OK! Stop! I get it! So what if I do love him. It not like he sees me as anything more than a little sister. He's said it himself, im the perfect little sister he never had.' I snap back, cutting off my inner self._

I let out a long sigh and down the liquid once more. As I set the glass down, I feel a muscular arm wrap around my waist. "Hey cutie, you look a little lonely. Want some company?" I hear a slurred voice next to my ear. I whip my head around and give the handys bastard my best eat shit look. "If you don't get your hands off me, you will lose them." I growl between clenched teeth, and shift my elbow to jar the creep in the stomach. I hear him take a sharp breath as he releases me to hold his own midsection. "You don't have to be a bitch about it!" He shouts glaring at me. **_'Who the hell does this bastard think he is?! Lets teach this barbaric ass a lesson, Outer!'_** I spin around and hop down from my stool to stare up at the asshole. "Listen here you pathetic prick! I don't know who taught you how to pick up women, but they did a piss poor job of it!" I Yell back as I swing up and feel my hand make full contact to his cheek with a satisfying smack. I shove him away and stomp off to the bathroom to calm myself before I seriously injure the drunk asshole.

As I walk down the corridor, I feel the effects of the alcohol kick in as I suddenly feel slightly unsteady on my feet. I enter the bathroom and wash my face with cold water. I dry my face and hands and stare into my reflection in the grimmy mirror. _'Well at least I got some color back.'_ I think to myself as I get ready to head back to my seat. As I push the door open i misjudge the strength I put in and stumble forward out the door. _'Damn heels! This is why I stick to flats!'_ Before I tumble forward I feel a strong grip catch me and bring my arm around their shoulder. I Bristle at the touch and turn to my unwanted company to protest the contact. When I see the masked silver haired copy-nin that has occupied my thoughts all day, I'm shocked. Confused as to where he came from I fumble for something to say. "Kashi-Kun, Why are you here?" I manage before I remember that slut feeling him up and I'm filled with rage once again. I try to forcibly remove my arm from around him, but once again I misjudge and am almost sent toppling over before I catch myself. I straighten myself and look him in his eye for a moment. "Shouldn't you be with Karin? Its pretty rude to abandon your date, even if it is a one night stand." I scuff and turn my eyes to the floor, glaring at a smudge like it insulted my mother. **_'Oh my God! How much more pathetic could that have sounded? Get yourself together girl! He can do whatever he wants!'_**

"What are you talking about? Karin wasn't my date. I found her trashed in the middle of the street and was just helping her home, Sakura." Hearing his reply, I feel myself flush once again. "O-oh, I-is that s-so." I stutter and clear my throat. "I'm sorry I misunderstood then." I finish, keeping my eyes everywhere but on Kakashi. _'What the hell?! Then why was she getting so touchy-feely with him?'_ I feel him walk closer to me as I step back, and this continues a few steps until I feel my back press against the wall behind me. Suddenly his arms are on either side of me, preventing me from escaping. I snap my head up and feel my mouth open slightly in surprise at the sudden position we're in. Kakashi leans in so close I can feel his warm breath fan over my face. "You sure you're ok, Princess? You don't seem like yourself." He says as I see his gaze run up and down me. Under his studious gaze, I feel electricity run down my spine and I shiver. _'I love it when he calls me Princess!'_ Before I can answer he's wrapped my arm around his shoulder once again and I feel his hand slide over my trim stomach to help support me. Suddenly he starts leading me to the exit "Hey! Not only am I not done drinking, but I still have to pay from my tab." "I paid for you already, and you can drink more when you get back to your place if you want." He replies and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

Having no more reason to protest, I allow him to lead me outside. As i feel the fresh air hit my fevered skin, I take a deep breath to collect myself once again. As hes leading me, I feel his hand slide down my side and land on my hip. I hold my breath and suppress another shiver as he leads me to the car and opens the passenger door for me, and helps me into the seat before shutting my door for me. _'Aww, Kakashi-kun sure can be a gentleman when he wants to be... But did he mean to grab my hip or was it an accident? I could have swore I felt him squeeze slightly...'_ I think to myself before curing up in his heated leather seat. I close my eyes and allow myself to relax. I hear Kakashi get in and start the car. Suddenly I feel him reach over me and I open my eyes to see him reaching from my seat belt, before he pulls it over me strapping me in. "Safety first, Princess." He says with a shrug as he smoothly pulls out of the parking space and heads in the direction of my apartment.

 ** _Kakashi POV_**

I push open the door and walk into the dimly illuminated bar. I run my eyes across the room anxiously, before my eyes land on the pink haired Kunoichi I've been looking for. I can tell from the way she knocks back her drink that something is bothering her. I find a booth with a clear view of her seat at the bar and slide in, watching her every move. _'The way she stomped off when Karin came up to us was weird. almost like she was jealous...'_ I shake the thought out of my head. _There's no way she'd care if I was with another woman. She could have any man she wanted, there's no way she would ever have feelings for me.'_ I watch as a clearly drunk guy walks up to her and slips his arm around her waist from behind. My blood starts to boil in my veins as I see him whisper in her ear and she turns her head slightly to look at him. I debate whether to intervene or not for a moment, before I see the man slightly double over as the fiery pinkett nails him square in the stomach with her slender elbow. "You don't have to be a bitch about it!" He yells at her over the pulsing music and rowdy patrons, causing quite a few heads to turn towards the bar. She spins around and stands up from her seat, looking straight up into the man's eyes with a scowl. "Listen here you pathetic prick! I don't know who taught you how to pick up women, but they did a piss poor job of it!" She shouts back before slapping him as hard as she can. I smirk, knowing exactly how hard she can hit, and almost feel bad for the poor fool. I see her stomp off to the restrooms as the stranger goes back to his seat, surely able to hear the onlookers laughter at his rejection.

I make my way over to the bar and signal the bartender. "What can I get ya?" He asks while rubbing down a glass. "That pink haired woman's bill. I'm buying her drinks." I say as I pull out my wallet. He rings up her tab and proceeds to slide it to me over the bar with a dubious look. "You sure you wanna do that? From that little scene, it seems like she's not looking for any favors tonight." I lay the money down and slid off the stool. "It's ok, I know her." I say over my shoulder before walking to the corridor where the restrooms are located. I stand a few feet away from the lady's room door, close enough for her to see me when she comes out, but not close enough for anyone to think something weird. _"Why am I doing this? There's no guarantee she'll be happy to see me right now, let alone want to hang out with me... I just don't want any more idiots messing with her. She's way to good for anyone here, me included. If i cant have her how i want her, I'll take whatever I can get. How can one go without the object of their desire? How can one not want to protect something that should be theirs? But she's not mine. No matter how badly I wish it, she will always be out of my reach. That perfect high I will never know, but always crave. I don't know what I will do if she ever finds someone. I refuse to think about it. Of course I want her to be happy, but I can't help believing no one can give her the love and attention she really deserves...' M_ y eyes snap up from the tile I had been studying while lost in thought as the door swings open and Sakura stumbles out, looking flushed and much more intoxicated than when she left the bar.

I rush to her side and catch her arm and proceed to place it over my shoulder to support her, noticing her heels are at least six inches and can not be comfortable. She tenses up and snaps her head to the side to look at me, ready to lash out, until a look of recognition cross her features as she realizes it me. "Kashi-Kun, why are you here?" she asks, confusion showing in her eyes before her emotions shift to anger. She yanks her arm away and almost falls over from the force of it, before catching herself and standing straight again, looking up into my exposed eye. "Shouldn't you be with Karin? Its pretty rude to abandon your date, even if it is a one night stand." She scuffs before looking down sneering at the floor. _'Ok, if that's not jealousy, i don't know what is! Why does she think i was on a date with Karin? Is it because Karin tried to frisk me in front of her?'_ "What are you talking about? Karin wasn't my date. I found her trashed in the middle of the street and was just helping her home, Sakura." I smirk under my mask, an idea forming in my head. _'If I play this right, I might just have a chance. If she's jealous, that means she has to feel... something for me. I don't know exactly what that is, but I intend to find out.'_ I see her face flush even more as my words register in her slightly inebriated state. "O-oh, I-is that s-so." She stutters before clearing her throat. "I'm sorry I misunderstood then." She continues, looking everywhere except at me as a faint blush crosses her cheeks. Slowly I walk towards her, as she backs away from me, until she's against the wall. I place my palms flat against the wall on either side of her, efficiently pinning her in place. She looks up me wide eyed, her mouth forming a perfect ' **O** ' from surprise at the sudden closeness. _'What I wouldn't give to know how how those plump lips feel wrapped around my cock...'_ I push away my perverted thoughts as I lean in closer to her.

"You sure you're ok, Princess? You don't seem like yourself." I say allowing my eyes to trail over her. I see her shiver and have to suppress a grin, wrapping one of her arms around my shoulder again to lead her to the back door. "Hey! Not only am I not done drinking, but I still have to pay from my tab." She protest trying to pull away. "I paid for you already, and you can drink more when you get back to your place if you want." I say, ignoring her protest as I guide her to the exit. As soon as we get out the door, I hear her take a deep breath to clear her head. Deciding to push my luck, I allow my hand that is holding her midsection to slid down slightly to brush her hip as I give a very light squeeze. I feel her struggle to suppress another shiver and smirk at her reaction. _'Well that's promising.'_ I lead her to the passenger side of my car and open the door for her, allowing her to use me as support to climb in. I close the door and walk around to get into the driver's seat and start the ignition. I look over and see Sakura curled up looking very relaxed. I smirk and reach over her to grab her seat belt to buckle her in. She looks at me and I shrug. "Safety first, Princess." I say as i take the wheel and drive us away from the bar.

 ** _Well chapter one is done! I'm pretty happy with how it turned out! If you could RR I would love you forever! If you see something I messed up on or need to fix feel free to let me know! I'm working on chapter two now and will have it posted as soon as possible_** ** _! Also special Thank you to Myem04! Without you, I honestly don't know if this story would have ever gotten posted! So thank you so so so mich! 3 (If anyone wants to read some amazing stories, I highly recommend hers!)_**


End file.
